


The Missing Cat

by Kayteelou22



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayteelou22/pseuds/Kayteelou22
Summary: Selina has been missing for weeks. Bruce suspects that she’s been meddling with the wrong people and could be in danger. Perhaps Harley Quinn has the answers? But all of this trouble means that Batman’s patience is wearing very thin.Warnings: smut, violence/sexual scenes, non-con, rape, torture. Not yet complete. Chapters 5/6. Feedback appreciated.





	The Missing Cat

Chapter 1

Each gloomy alleyway looks like the last; dimly lit by moonlight bouncing off the waterlogged floors. Batman turns corner after corner, chasing the chortling silhouette of Harley Quinn. Every time he gets close enough to reach out, she just slips away from his grip - laughing that Hyena's laugh. The sound tears through him like nails on a chalkboard. Her bunches bob comically above her head as she runs, her heels splashing in the scattered puddles on the street. Batman's wristwatch suddenly sounds, and Alfred's voice fills the inside of his cowl.

"Master Bruce, may I suggest you call the Batmobile. It appears that Miss Quinn knows her way through these back alleys better than you. You won't catch her on foot, you're better to double back on yourself and catch her on her way out."

Trusting Alfred's plan, Batman grapples to the rooftops, keeping an ever-vigilant eye on Harley's movements.

"Tell me where she will be, Alfred." He enquires, signalling for the Batmobile with just a push of a button. He glides out to the main street, casting a murkiness over the buildings below. He lands on both feet with a thud, just in time for the Batmobile to appear, hurtling towards him.

"According to this, she's headed right to the corner of 51st Street, just opposite Gotham Clinic."

Batman terminates the call, without a word, and accelerates down the street at full speed. The trees and buildings melt past him, as he drives left to see Harley tumble clumsily out of an alleyway; still peering behind her, litter dancing around her from an overturned bin. He pulls on the handbrake, spinning a complete one-eighty and stopping just inches from her, blocking her into the corner of a shop window.

"Harley Quinn."

His voice bellows. Harley's skin is damp with sweat, she's panting from her run. Batman is out of the car now and towers above her small frame.

"Oh, hiya B'man. Looks like ya caught me red-handed."

She holds out her palms, they're covered in blood; someone else's blood. She begins to cackle again, it echoes around the empty street. Batman seizes her roughly by the wrists and throws her into the passenger seat of the car, locking the door behind her. He feels her beady eyes watch him as he circles around to the driver's seat and gets in beside her. Her feet are already up on the dashboard; she's making bubbles with her gum and twirling her hair in two long, slender fingers.

"Ya got me fair and square Bats... course, you shoulda really been concentratin' all your efforts on findin' Mistah J."

Batman presses his foot down hard on the accelerator. The Batmobile reaches inhuman speeds, but he manoeuvres it expertly through the dark and winding Gotham streets. They're heading towards Arkham, it's not time to get swept up by Harley (or her tricks).

"Shame. Nobody listens to little old me 'til it's too late."

She stares through the raindrop veiled glass at the city outside, smacking her gum loudly between her lips. She's silent for a while - and the sound of the rain ricocheting off the vehicle's bonnet is relaxing - but the chewing is enough to wear Batman's patience thin.

"Hmmm..."

More lip-smacking sounds.

"Hmmmmmmmmm..."

She chews at her lower lip, irritated at his lack of response.

"Hmmmmmmm!?"

Louder still.

Batman sighs a heavy sigh; the kind where his ribcage inflates so much, it makes his armour feel cramped.

'What, Harley?"

Gaining his attention finally, she skittishly spins in her seat to face him and reaches out to place a hand on his chest, fingering a piece of his suit.

"Oh, nothin'. I was just thinkin', imagine if I could help ya catch the Joker and then I became one of ya little sidekicks, like that birdbrain Robin."

Her voice sings with jest. Batman rubs one gloved hand down the side of his mask, exasperated.

"The sheer thought terrifies me." He replies, bluntly. Unperplexed, she continues.

"I mean, you've never been able to catch him on your own.. not really, not, you know, 'once and for all.'"

Sending a tightness of frustration growing in his throat, Batman concentrates on the road. Only a few more streets until they will reach Arkham - then, she was somebody else's problem.

"And with I know all about Mistah J."

She leans closer to Batman, her breath smells like strawberries.

"I mean, I know what he's doing right..."

She extends two delicate fingers up to his chin.

"This"

Her fingers brush across his lips.

"Instant."

Straightening out and pushing her body back into the seat playfully, her feet are back up on the dashboard almost immediately. The insolent chewing is back. She knows she's driving him insane, and she lives for it.

"Besides, what with ya having that stupid Catlady in your team, I think it'd be nice to bring a classy broad into the mix."

That is it.

Chapter 2.

The tightness in Batman's throat travels to his chest and turns in to a burning heat. He spins the Batmobile off immediately to the side of the street, next to another trash-ridden alley. That is all that Gotham seems to be; moonlight, rain and trash cans. Leaving the car, he slams his door and storms round to the passenger door, dragging Harley out by a fistful of her hair, into the mist-filled night air. He shoves her against the damp brick wall, face first, leaving the masonry imprinted on her cheek. He presses his entire weight against her small figure, leaning into her ear with a deep, rumbling voice.

"Don't ever mention her name."

Selina Kyle, Catwoman, has been missing for nearly two weeks now. Her whereabouts are completely unknown - many will say that this is nothing to be concerned about. Selina would often disappear on some job or another, her business is very much her own. But, the last Bruce had heard, Selina was seen engaging in a fight with an unknown criminal for whom she'd been working for. This did not bode well for Selina Kyle, she has always been well known for crossing the wrong people. Perhaps this time she's gone too far.

Mind spinning with thoughts of Selina, Batman kicks at Harley's heels with cumbersome boots, forcing her legs apart. She's still giggling that mindless laugh that she and the Joker are so well known for. Batman grunts hot breath into her neck, sending clusters of goosebumps running down her spine.

"Do you really think that you're classy Harley?"

Batman sneers, unzipping his fly. He pulls his cock free. Already pulsing with excitement and just inches from Harley; he bites his lip and begins stroking himself. His eyes scan over her body - a thin waist and a round ass, barely covered by her scanty outfit.

"You're just trailer trash, that's what you are."

He's growling right into the nape of her neck, breathing in the musty scent of perspiration on her skin. His cock stirs in his hand, the other plucks at the flesh of Harley's ass. He slaps her skin with force, leaving a scarlet handprint peeking out from under her pleats.

"You're nothing more than the Joker's whore."

With those words, his cock stands to attention; pink and glistening under the dull Gotham streetlight. He reaches down between her spread legs and lets his fingers settle on her pussy. Heat radiates from her folds into the cold night air, even through her panties. He need not remove them, this won't take long.

With one smooth action, he pulls her panties aside and drives his thick length into her cunt. Her pussy feels like an inferno around him, so soft and tight. He's so much taller than Harley, and each of his deliberate strides lifts her feet completely off the ground. He presses repeatedly into her cervix, bruising her, filling her completely. He holds one hand on her hip for control, a thumb keeps her panties in place, the other hand clamps onto her shoulder for force. His body is desperate to bury into her deeper still, deeper than is even possible. He holds her weight down onto him - trying to do just that, trying to get lost inside her. Her pussy flutters around him with pleasure, contracting deep inside, around the sensitive head of his cock. He wants to cum right then and there, but she doesn't deserve it.

He slides out of her, but within a second he's back buried to the base of his cock again... only this time he's in her ass. The pop of her skin breaking, as he forces himself inside her, happens so quickly that even she doesn't have a chance to react. She screams a high pitched howl into the black night, like a wounded animal. The noise makes Batman's cock twitch within her, she is impossibly tight. He can barely move. His eyes are closed, he's captivated by his own pleasure - frenzied groans escape his lips. Slowly, he rocks back and forth, driving his path deeper into her bowels - enjoying the undeniable feeling of her body contracting with pain around him. Attention fixed on the warm, quivering flesh engulfing his cock, he exhales into the skin of her neck again. Carnal pleasure overcomes him like rage and he slams into her with enough force to graze her face against the brickwork. He uses her now, beast-like; pounding away with his eyes screwed tight and his head thrown back. Harley wheezes underneath him, her body goes limp. With a strong arm wrapped around her waist, he keeps her upright. Hearing her whimper spurs him on faster. His cock becomes a blur, sinking into her bloody ass over and over.

Without awareness of reality, mind clouded completely with ecstasy, he thrusts at her lifeless body like an animal. His hands begin to tremble where they support her stomach, beads of sweat trickle down his back. He feels his heart skip a beat. Then orgasm runs through his entire body. It comes in waves, knocking him off balance. His swollen cock throbs, pumping five spurts of sticky seed out, to settle deep inside her stomach. Her body heaves, as his cock grows softer and slips out of her arsehole. She crumples against the wall face first, ass still naked and sticking out into the frigid night air. He hears a muffled noise escape her mouth, she's still crying. Or... is she crying? What sounded like sobs, transform into a hysterical cackle. He body convulses with hilarity, he begins to leak out of her ass and into the folds of her pussy.

"Ooh, does this mean I'm gonna have a little Bat baby?" She mocks, using her long fingers to feed his cum into her still wet slit. Batman shakes his head with dismay.

"Come on, let's get back into the Batmobile." He orders, tugging on the back of her shirt. She casually brushes herself down and wipes away the ruined makeup from under her eyes.

"Wait, listen, Bats... I know you said I ain't supposed to mention her again but, well, I know where Catwoman is."

Chapter 3.

Batman's spade-like hand curls around her throat and she's back against the wall once more. Her eyes are wide with shock, but she still has the same smirk on her face. Her fringe clings to her forehead.

"What do you mean, you know where she is?" He growls. Harley places her gloved hands around Batman's wrist and removes it from her neck, slipping out of his grip and spinning away from him, playfully. She scoots her bottom across the bonnet of the Batmobile and opens up the passenger door.

"I'm tryna help ya B'man. That's not how you're s'posed to treat a lady."

She winks at him before getting back in. With an exasperated breath, Batman follows suit. Once inside, he slips back on his black leather gloves and starts the engine.

"So, where is she, Harley?" Satisfied that she is at least alive, Selina knows how to look after herself. She's probably already got a plan to escape, years of experience in double-crossing men will do that to you. Harley's non-matching shoes are on the dashboard once more, her fingers jab at some buttons above her, absently.

"Well, she said she was gonna help Mistah J to get this beacon thingy..."

"Wait, Joker's got her?" The wheels of the Batmobile screech as Batman spins it around and begins driving back the way that they came. The Joker isn't known for his patience or kindness. Selina may be a master of manipulation, but the Joker is unpredictable and not swayed by the charms of women. He can change his mind at the drop of a hat for seemingly no reason; he could kill her at any time. Batman frowns under his cowl. He swears he sees a flash of light come behind them, perhaps it is a reflection of the moonlight on an apartment window.

"Where is he, Harley? Where is she!?" His hand reaches over behind her head again, jerking her head back harshly by her hair. His eyes stay on the road the entire time, his demeanour still calm.

"Oh Bats, I love it when you treat me rough.." She giggles, licking at her red painted lips. Her lipstick is smudged onto her chin a little and Batman can't help but smirk, recalling what has just happened.

"He's keepin' her down at the warehouse, near the docks."

Suddenly, driving seems foolish. He tugs a lever between them and the Batmobile springs to life. Large panels fold open around them, revealing large chrome wings and jet engines. With a jolt, the wheels lift off the ground and retreat back into the undercarriage of the vehicle. The seats behind them fold flat and the interior of the car grows smaller, making room for a small tail for the plane and another powerful set of engines. Everything clicks into place, indicating that the vehicle has finished transforming, and the jet wrenches forward into the black night sky.

Now gliding above the city, Batman's eyes scan over the skyline for the familiar sight of the Gotham Harbour. On the left, the orange painted crane that lifts shipping containers towers over any buildings in its vicinity. He turns the jet and heads towards it. Harley has her face and hands pressed against the glass, peering down at the city below.

"Hey, this is pretty cool..." she coos, breath misting the window around her face, "Ooh, that's the place where me and Ivy stole that diamond!" She prods at the class. Batman's attention lies solely on finding Selina. He sees the warehouse in question, through one of the windows he can just make out a dull light. The Batwing surges towards it at top speed.

"What did you say she was helping him with? A beacon?"

Less than a kilometre away, Batman heaves on a paddle to his left causing the Batwing to head face down towards certain death on the streets below. Harley grips at her chair with panic, her bunches falling forward over her face. Just seconds before impact, he shifts the paddle back up and the jet levels out.

"Jeez Bats. Yeah, a beacon. I dunno what it did exactly, just that it emitted some kinda signal."

Flying less than a metre above the road, and headed straight towards the side of a building, Batman presses another button above his head. Harley quickly hugs her knees in case of another terrifying experience. But, as quickly as it became the Batwing, the vehicle drops out its wheels, retracts its wings, and then they are driving again. Just in time to reach the back gates of the large seaside warehouse.

Batman jumps out of the Batmobile, eager to see that his friend is safe. Closer to the water, there is salt in the air and the wind is harsher. It stings as it whips against their bare skin and makes it impossible to listen out for an ambush. Despite the wind, the whole boatyard seems silent and unmoving, unnaturally dark. The crane towers above them, blocking out the moonlight. Nervous, Batman lifts his wristwatch to his lips and signals for Alfred.

"Alfred, I need your backup. I'm at the..."

With alarming force, something hits the back of his head. His vision turns black, his ears ring louder than the wind. He feels a heat spread over his neck and shoulders. He drops to his knees. The heat drips out from underneath his cowl and onto his sleeve. Blood.

Another smack. This time it knocks him completely to the ground. The waterlogged mud seeps through his suit, he feels the damp against his skin. He's shaking, his head thumps with pain.

He can make out a muffled Alfred through his cowl.

"Master Bruce? Master Bruce are you alright?"

He's unable to reply. He opens his mouth but only a groan comes out. His vision an ever-darkening blur, he can only just make out one red and one black shoe step into his eye line. He reaches for them weakly with one arm, but unconsciousness envelops him. The Batman lies inanimate in the dirt.

Chapter 4.

When he comes back around, he's inside what looks like a large shipping container. His hands and ankles are zip tied together, his utility belt has been taken, his mouth is duct taped (and incredibly dry). His body, propped against the back wall of the container, throbs, as though he's been beaten while unconscious. His own blood has dried; the fabric of his suit has hardened, uncomfortably sticking to his shoulder blades. He struggles against his bonds to no avail, his chest tender as he breathes. He notices the door slightly ajar and shadows stirring outside. He tries to listen for voices but his ears are still ringing from the impact. He knows all too well that Harley is behind this.

As though reading his mind, in she strolls. Confident and grinning, spinning her large mallet in her hands. She ogles Batman the entire time, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Looks like the tables have turned, Bats."

She sniggers, stamping forcibly on one of his shins. He huffs the pain out of his nose and into the duct table, keeping eye contact with her.

"Hey, ya shouldn't have pissed off Mistah J. He saw you, ya know?" She winks at him, just like she had before. Her makeup is fresh again now, her hair is pulled tidily back into her usual bunches. She bites at her bottom lip.

"Have we got some fun in store for you... Boys!"

Two stocky men, dressed entirely in grey, come carrying a body sized sack between them. They heave it clumsily on the ground at Harley's feet and it squirms.

Selina...

"Thanks, boys." She waves them away with one hand and immediately turns to boot the wriggling potato sack again and again. Batman jolts forward in an attempt to stop her, only to trip flat over his clumsy, zip tied legs.

"Here's ya stupid Catlady." She pulls the bag off to reveal a bloody, bruised Catwoman. She's still wearing her cowl with the cat ears but one of the ears is torn short. Her eyeliner decorates her face in streams and her usual dark lipstick is near non-existent. Her suit is ripped and dirt covered, her green eyes plead with Batman from across the room.

She's tied up too and Harley pulls her by one arm to the right side of the container, kicking her once more before letting her exhausted body slump to the ground. Harley then returns to grab roughly at Batman's wrists, securing him to a pipe in the corner and restricting his movement even more.

"Mistah J will see you now!"

The Joker sweeps through the door like a whirlwind, ever the showman, laughing that evil laugh. The tail of his purple suit jacket trails in after him and the container door shuts with a slam. There are oil lamps strategically placed around on the floor, keeping the container light.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" He cackles. Harley laughs along with him, she's become quieter now that he's in the room, immediately more subservient. Catwoman lies where she was left, shuffling against her ties. Her eyes meet with Batman's, flashing with complete terror.

"Your little kitty plaything has been all mine for over a week now. You have no idea how hard it's been to not try her for myself." The Joker's voice sings, echoing around the hollow metal box. His smile extends from ear to ear; his lips, as always, are stained red and his skin is ghostly white.

He leans down towards where Batman is tied and his voice becomes lower, more sinister.

"I saw what you did to my girl, Bats. What gives you the right?" He slams down polaroids in front of Batman. Batman glances at the photos, detailing exactly what had happened in that alleyway. He thought someone was watching them but had shrugged it off. Joker slides the images over to Catwoman instead.

"Look at what your precious Batman has been up to, Mr Moral Compass indeed!" He howls again and Harley giggles behind him with cries of "Good one Mistah J!" in that high pitched squeal of hers. Catwoman struggles against her ties once more, a single tear rolls down her cheek. Batman watches on helpless, the Joker pulls out a gun from his inner pocket and points it at Batman. Selina tries to shout something but the duct tape across her mouth muffles her voice completely.

"Harley, help the cat out will you?"

Harley Quinn bends down to prop Selina upright, with her back against the metal wall of the container. She rips the duct tape harshly off her lips, leaving a pink rectangle where it had been stuck.

"Please..." Selina begs, "Please don't kill him. This is nothing to do with Batman."

The Joker chuckles again, resting the back of one skeletal hand against his forehead with frustration.

"I'm not going to kill him, idiot. We're going to have some fun - isn't that right Harley?"

Harley nods gleefully and, without needing any prompt, she removes the white panties from under her pleated black and red skirt, passing them to her lover. The Joker holds them up in front of him, showing Batman the stains that still remained from Harley and Batman's earlier encounter.

"Messy business..." he smirks, flicking them at Batman where they land in a pile beside him. He tugs at his bonds, knocking desperately against the metal pole. It's so tight that he's losing all feeling in his fingers. He can't move at all. He doesn't take his eyes off Selina for a second.

"Harley? I hope you've saved a little present for our friend here? Seeing as how she loves her precious Batman so much?"

Harley skips in place and nods, beaming.

"This is my favourite part!" She croons. "Listen Catlady, you gotta do exactly what we say or Mistah J is gonna shoot your stupid Bat Brain here, ok?" Catwoman nods her head obediently, glancing over at Bruce in the corner. Harley towers over where she sits, she can almost see up her skirt.

The Joker closes in on Batman, holding the gun directly to his temple. Batman tugs again at his cuffs, which only tighten more. Sweat runs down from underneath his cowl and gathers around his lips. He needs to find a way out of this situation, and fast.

"Go ahead, Harley." The Joker urges.

Harley snatches Catwoman by the top of her cat-shaped cowl and tilts her head back, indicating she opens her mouth. She bends her knees and presses her bare pussy over Selina's mouth.

"Lick it then, like a kitty cat!" She shrieks, kicking lightly at Selina. Selina silently complies, flicking her tongue out to touch Harley's flower. The salty liquid from Harley's folds gathers on her tongue. She begins using the flat of it against Harley's swelling clit. The Joker watches on in awe, Batman in horror. Selina laps at Harley's flowing cunt while she throws her head back, grinding back against her. She groans joyfully, enjoying the warmth of Catwoman's tongue delving into her flesh with intent.

"You know what you're tastin', dontcha? That's Batbrain!" She sniggers, panting with pleasure. Selina's eyes are filled with tears, but she continues servicing Harley. Harley rubs herself along the whole length of Selina's face, before turning three sixty to face the Joker and Batman. Eyes fixed on them, she lifts her skirt so that they can both watch. Batman notices a growing lump inside the Joker's trousers. His heart sinks, he begins to feel sick to his stomach.

"Lick my asshole." Harley orders, spreading her cheeks before Selina's face. She prods her tongue at Harley's puckering hole, using the flat of her tongue to lick around her before stiffening it to a point to reach just within. She tastes the same salty liquid and can't help but to glimpse over at Bruce again. Harley squirms above her, rubbing lightly at her own clit with her hand as Selina slips her tongue inside her ring again and again.

"Keep going," she breathes, carnally. Harley's pleasure finally relaxes what's she's been holding onto for the last hour, and Bruce's now watery cum comes seeping out, all at once, onto Selina's tongue and chin.

"Don't you dare close your mouth!" Joker commands, rummaging in his trousers now for his erection. Catwoman opens her mouth wider allowing Batman's seed to leak out and slide straight down her gullet. Mixed with Harley, it's sour taste makes her gag audibly. The aftermath runs down her chin and onto her suit but she swallows the remainder down, compliantly.

"Please, you've had your fun now - so let him go!" She begs, her throat husky with cum. Harley presses her ass back against her, consuming her face and quietening her. The Joker stands up, leaving Batman alone in the corner and tucking the gun safely back into his inner suit pocket.

"Sadly Catwoman, we're nowhere near done with you yet!"

Chapter 5

To be continued...


End file.
